User talk:Orion76
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Orion7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nyastara (Talk) 16:44, 5 April 2012 Missing "Pokemon Night" sprites Hey there, thank's for letting me know! ;-) I readded the images of the pokemon sprites. I totally forgot that, when I move images to an other album on photobucket, the old links won't work anymore. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 01:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Eggs on signature Hy there Orion76, there is a way to display the egg/hatchling image as a hyperlink. Feel free to add them to your profile page or on your blog, but I would ask you to not add them to your signature. Because when everybody would start to add their eggs to their signature we wouldn't be able to see the end of it and people might start to egg-spam the wiki. ;-) I'm not saying that you would do that, but we can never know what others would do. If you can assure me this, I can give you a code with which you can link your eggs and display the matching image. By the way, for getting clicks you can always use some of the hatcheries listed on the Click Sites article. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 14:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Eggs not hatching Hy there Orion76, your eggs still have 5 days and 7 hours left, so no need to panic. ;-) Normally they hatch when they hit the 4 days mark and start to crack when they have 6-4 day left. You also might want to take a look at the section "Time" on the "Making Dragons Grow" article. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 17:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) User image Hy Orion76, at the moment I have absolutely no clue what to do about your problem. Maybe you could contact the Wikia staff about this problem via Special:Contact. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Orion, you have to know that the Wiki-gallery is not an image hosting page for your private images. ;) If you want to upload multiple of your private pictures I would ask you to use an image hoster like Photobucket.com , imagehack.us or tinypic.com. Then you could use the links they create to link your files to your Wiki-profile. For your question about the size of your image: you need to create a image the size range of 50x50 pixles, then you have to zoom in and sprite with a pencil tool with a tip size of 1px. Creating and image with over 100 pixel will alway blur when you resize it. ;) Plus, if you really want to suggest a new dragon, you should register on the forums and post your request in the "Dragon Requests" section. Nearly all dragons you can find in the game had been posted there before TJ09 approved and released them into the Cave. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 22:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Emergency Eggs Hy there Orion, on the "Click Sites" article you can find hatcheries with integrated emergency rooms or stand alone emergency hatcheries. Also the eggs of the Lumina dragongs seem to need a few more views/clicks/unique views than the average. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- They're good :p -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) ---- OOpis Yes, twas me. I'll gift you one next time my pair co operates :) Fixed "Which egg is Which" link in the top navigation Hey there Orion, thanks for telling me! I fixed it and it should work now without any problems. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 06:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Trade I could set up a two trade, you enter some random egg you don't want into it...woila! We can trade :) (Snowballdacat 11:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC)) Deleting Request Hy there Orion, you asked me to delete the following pages: "Can you please delete this page for me? Also my Journal page and my Blog that explains it isn't getting any attention at all. -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk)" I'm sorry, but for me personally it sounded like you've wanted to get them all deleted. If it wasn't your intention to get your journal deleted then please be more percise about what exactly you want to get deleted. Plus if you just wanted to tell me that your journal and blog don't get any attention from other users...again be more percise about it, because the way you wrote it, I conected it to the rest of your deleting request. By the way I can restore your Journal. ;) For the attention problem concerning your blog...the wiki is mostly used by Dragon Cave players to find information and not to chat...since they're having the official "Dragon Cave Forum" and the "Dragon Cave IRC-chat" for that. Which doesn't mean that I personally wouldn't welcome it, if the wiki users would start to interact more with each other. If there are enough people I might even add the chat feature to the wiki. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) *'EDIT': I restored both your journal and blog. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hy Orion76, thanks for reporting the vandalism. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 03:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :o Sorry....exams = inactivity. I don't need any eggs from you, don't feel obliged to give me any :) Sorry about the inactivity, I've got big exams next year, so I may not be on so much, but I'll be on when I can :) (Snowballdacat 20:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC)) Re: Thuwed Hy there Orion, yup your Seasonal hatchling is a real Thuwed. There is even a "Hidden Page" which lists all of TJ09's Thuweds: Thuwed page. And yes that was me offering the female Electric. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 05:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Whoops Hy there Orion, just wanted to let you know, that I deleted the page as you requested it. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC)